The disclosure relates to a display device suitable for, for example, an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
An organic EL display device is utilized in various electronic apparatuses such as a television device, an electronic viewfinder, and a mobile terminal. Moreover, utilization of the organic EL display device makes it possible to constitute a transmission, i.e., see-through display device. The see-through display device has background transparency, and is able to display an image in a superimposed or merged relation to the background. The background transparency refers to a state in which a background of an image is seen through the image. In the see-through display device, generally, transparent conductive films are used for its electrodes, to obtain the background transparency. Meanwhile, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-14859 describes a see-through display device in which a non-translucent electrode is disposed in a partial region of a pixel, to allow light to pass through a region devoid of the non-translucent electrode.